Looking for info still
Back to 2009 Logs Jade Starfire Shark Strife Jade shrugs, "Yeah, we have enough things to worry about already with the injured" Starfire sighs softly. "I guess I just liked the idea of having a clinic and spa of my own, but you're right, I don't think we have the resources to spare on a luxury like that." Shark walks in, "Yeah right, like we didn't have the resources for my aquarium so I had to find it on my own." Jade says, "yep, maybe after the war...but for now...best to keep things simple" Starfire looks over as Shark appears, and she smiles. "Hi Shark." She tilts her head. "You have an aquarium?" Shark smiles and nods, "Yeah, had a big eel for awhile in it but I released her a bit ago so it just sits there empty in my barracks room." Jade says, "There you go, use his tank for your spa...Bots can sit in it." Starfire smiles some at that. "That was nice of you. Maybe you could use the empty aquarium for something else? Like...um..." She thinks for a few moments, then blinks before frowning lightly at Jade. "You don't have to make fun of me..." Shark frowns at Jade, "Primus you are such a (tf swear word equivalent of bitch). Shark walks through the streets, talking with various civilians on the search for some information. Strife is lingering about, hunched beneath a streetlight, looking idly from side to side. His back is to Shark right now. Shark walks up toward Strife, having seen the mech before, "Good cycle." Strife turns slowly and looks Shark up and down. He has seen this mysterious-seeming individual and is hesitant to trust him. "Indeed," he says, "Strife. And you are?" Shark glances to his left a few moments, then nods, "Yeah I'll ask him." he says, then looking back to Strife, "My name is unimportant, my friend here though needs a part and we are having a hard time finding it. Maybe you could tell me who might carry older mech parts?" Strife stares at Shark with a blank expression. "Your friend, eh?" He looks at Shark's head as if expecting to find a tiny bot clinging to his audio receptor. "Might I ask who your friend is?" Shark nods, "Yes, my friend." a glance to his left, he chuckles, "Yeah yeah... he goes by a lot of names, his current one is El Captane." Strife narrows his optics. "I may know of a place to find parts, but I don't wish to contribute to any criminal activity, if that's what this is about. What do you need this part for?" Shark nods to that, "Not criminal I assure you. Cross my Spark and hope to Become One with Primus himself if I'm lying." a pause, "It's for my friend here, he's an old mech and well his parts are very hard to find under normal circumstances. We try to be law abiding citizens, crazy as we both are.. right El Captane?" Strife puts his hand on his long chin. "Information does come at a price. We may be able to reach an agreement. I would like information from you in return." Shark nods, "I can see what I can do Strife. What would you require?" Strife crosses his arms. "I require an informant in this sector. Perhaps a place in your audio receptor, like El Captane? I am a collector of information, you see. An enthusiasm of a sort. And, to your benefit, I am also a collector of vintage robot parts." Shark hmms and nods, "I see, and what sort of information are you seeking exactly Strife?" he asks. Strife tilts his head from side to side and makes an odd musical humming sound. "Whatever you happen to come upon. The more obscure the better. Anything regarding the Decepticons would be especially valuable." Shark hmms, "Obscure huh?" he smiles just a little, "They do tend to frequent the bar down here you know. Could learn enough on your own if you headed over there." Strife nods. "Indeed, I probably could. But, you see, I find that employing listeners alloys me to expand my range so to speak. Were I to do all the legwork myself, I would be able to know far less. In the same way, your friend has you asking me for parts. He certainly knows what I mean." Shark hmms and looks to left, seeming to listen to his friend. "He wants to know that your parts are legit and then we need to think about the offer." Strife says, "I have a wealth of difficult to find parts. If you come to my office in Iahex I can show them to you. But I would like to know what part you are looking for." Shark waggles a finger, "Uh uh, you didn't answer the question. Are they legit or are you the guy I'm hearing rumors about hm?" Strife allows himself the slightest of smirks. "You are shrewd indeed, my nameless friend. The parts I collect are from ancient mechs who come into my mortuary with no need of certain joists, armor plates, or control boards. I assure you that they are as 'legit' as any one will find elsewhere. I do not manufacture them, and many of them still bear stamps or identifying tool marks left by the factories that produced them. As far as rumors are concerned, I have no doubt that there are many rumors circulating about countless individuals. You have probably heard some about a parcel of mine that has gone missing." Shark smiles just a hint and nods, "I might be crazy, but I ain't stupid." he quips. Then listens to the rest of your story and hmms, looking off to his left again, "Mmm hmm.. yeah he wants to know where you usually get your bodies from and now neither of us heard a rumor about a parcel. But we did hear one about walking dead." Strife says, "I am a coroner in the employ of the government of Iahex. Many deactivated mechs come my way, and it is often my job to disassemble then to ascertain the cause of deactivation. The parcel I spoke of is, indeed, a mech that broke out of the morgue and fled my offices. I have reason to believe he has fled here."" Shark ahs softly, "Do you believe he is the source of the walking dead rumor? Could you describe him? Maybe I could find the mech." Strife nods. "I do indeed believe that he is the source of that rumor. I am certain of it, actually. As an active unit, his name was Dirt Boss, and he was a Decepticon. If you see him, you will recognize him immediately, as he is the only Decepticon walking around Cybertron who is missing all of the armor from his chest and most of the mechanisms in his upper torso." Shark nods, "I see, all right then. I need to think this over, but I'll get back to you on the information thing... say next cycle?" "Very well, Nameless One. Next cycle, I shall meet you. Will you meet me here, or will you come to the coroner's office in Iahex. Shark mmms, "I think I can make it to Iahex. So sure, see you there." Strife smiles at last. "Yes indeed," he intones, optics flashing, "see you there." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Jade's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Strife's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs